


Demon and Denizen Daddies

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender ambiguous MC, Multi, Parenthood, brief angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: The brothers and a few side characters as fathers. This should be interesting.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Demon and Denizen Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with someone in the OM Facebook Group about some of the different characters as parents. Some of these chapters are going to be longer than others and contain toot-rotting fluff and probably some angst. Enjoy!

Two minutes. That’s all it took. Two full minutes of their newborn daughter being in his arms before the laundry list of promises came spewing from his lips. In between each vow he made, he laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead as if she might break into a million pieces from too much pressure. 

She smelled like a love he never knew he could experience- a combination of baby powder, linen, and a hope of days to come. Of course, he thought that when he first realized he loved MC. Then when they got engaged. Also on their wedding day. And the day they found out about MC’s pregnancy. Every time he couldn’t feel fuller in his heart, MC helped him discover a space that hadn’t been occupied.

Oh, to stay in this moment forever. He could do it, you know. Between his vast knowledge of all things magical, the innumerable pacts he had forged at this point in his life, and a favor Barbatos still owed him, Solomon could freeze this moment and make it last forever. His daughter could stay so small and perfect for eternity.

The antithesis of this desire is that she would be vulnerable. Susceptible to any foe who might want to hurt him by hurting her. The thought enraged him. It briefly consumed his joy, relinquishing a fear he was unaware he harbored in his soul. It was at that moment he decided to invoke all of his pacts for her protection. When she was old enough, he would instruct her in the ways of magic and teach her how to forge pacts with the denizens of darkness so that if he could not be there to protect her, she could protect herself.

So he didn’t freeze time. He let it flow freely, knowing that his daughter will always rule the three realms of his existence: heart, mind, and soul.


End file.
